


Gaming Club

by Enderkittycat86



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Light Angst, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), captain sparkles is trying his best, ill add more tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderkittycat86/pseuds/Enderkittycat86
Summary: Welcome to a new year at Holy Land High School. This year the students of Holy Land have a chance to prove to everyone else they are good at something. You'd think after years of being the worst school in the district would make these kids give up. But no they are all completive assholes who are obsessed with proving they are the best.Basically this is a bunch of teenagers fighting over creating a gaming club so they get bragging rights. Yes I suck at summaries.
Kudos: 12





	Gaming Club

The first day of school is always either hated or loved. You go back to hell after an amazing break from work and shitty teachers. But you also get to see your friends everyday and fuck around. Either way everyone can agree that school sucks. 

Despite the negativity and the fact he was new to this town Ranboo tried to keep a positive view on his first day of school. His parents told him that Holy Land was the best school in the district for him. Turns out that was a lie. It was just the cheapest option. 

As soon as Ranboo stepped on school property he was hit by a football. So clearly he was having a great start to this school year. A boy wearing a white mask with a smiley face that covered his mouth picked up the football. Welcome Dream is one of the most popular kids in the Holy Land. Or as popular as someone could be at Holy Land seeing as no one really gives a shit about individual popularity. 

“Sorry but Holy Land rules” said Dream walking backwards “Seniors have to pick on the newcomers”. 

“Oh ok” Ranboo said, completely confused. 

“Don’t worry about him he does that every year” said a girl with blonde hair walking up to Ranboo “I’m Niki”. 

Niki is the sweetest girl in the whole school everyone knows that. But if you mess with her friends she will 100% fight back. 

“Oh hello I’m Ranboo” 

This was the start of a very wholesome friendship. Meanwhile on the other side of the campus was a less wholesome conversation. 

“I’m telling you Tubbo we are going to get so many girlfriends now” said a loud blonde child. The loud blonde child is Tommy, the one kid everyone finds annoying when they first meet him. Tubbo is his less chaotic best friend who has a strong fascination for bees. 

Together they are a very chaotic duo that nearly got expelled for drawing penises around their middle school in permanent marker. Safe to say the teachers at Holy Land have been warned about them. 

“I don’t think that's how it works?” Tubbo said as he watched Tommy make a fool of himself at 7:40 in the morning. 

“Alright gentlemen I have found my son!” said a senior dragging a poor sophomore over to the chaotic duo. 

The senior is Wilbur Soot, the type of senior who will adopt an underclassmen and take it far too seriously. The poor sophomore is Fundy, a boy who was lost on his first day of freshman year and made the mistake of asking Wilbur where his class was. 

“Wilbur please stop calling me your son” Fundy pleaded only for it to fall upon deaf ears. 

“This is our time to finally be better than the X-lifers and Hermits,” Wilbur said, holding out his phone for Tommy and Tubbo to read. 

“MCC? What's that?” Tommy asked. 

“I’m so glad you asked” Wilbur said before standing on top of a school bench “MCC is a video game competition that will take place between our school, the Hermits, and the X-lifers”. 

“I’m great at video games” Tommy bragged. 

“Wait, the flyer says it's between the school’s gaming club” Tubbo pointed out “Holy Land doesn’t have a gaming club”. 

“That's why we will make one Tubbo,” Wilbur said, hopping off the bench. “The school rules is to make an official club we need four members”. 

“Oh no is that why I'm here?” Fundy asked. 

“Yes! My son we are going to be the people who finally show those Hermits and X-lifers that we are good at something” Wilbur said, grabbing Fundy into a side hug. 

Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur were all excitedly talking about this club and what they would call their team as Fundy was dragged along with them. As the four of them walked into the office they were met with the principle as well as Dream, Sapnap, George, and Karl. Sapnap and George are known to be Dream’s best friends and they do everything together. Karl was new last year to Holy Land and met Sapnap on his first day so he was brought into their group. There have been rumors flying around the school that Dream and George are dating as well as Sapnap and Karl. At the end of the day they are just rumors. 

“Hello boys, what can I help you with?” the principal asked, turning away from Dream’s group. The principal of this school is Sparkles, a man who tries way too hard to be friends with his students. 

“We are here to make a new club,” Wilbur said, letting go of Fundy and going in front of their group. 

“That's great boys what kind of club are you looking to make” asked Sparkles. 

“A gaming club so we could face off against the other school” Tommy said cutting into the conversation. 

Dream’s group stopped their conversation and turned to join their conversation. Sapnap walked forwards going between Wilbur and Sparkles. 

“That sucks for you guys cause we already asked if we could make a gaming club” Sapnap said, gesturing to his friends. 

“What?!” Tommy yelled “That’s not fair”. 

“Ok boys, let's not fight. Why don’t you guys combine your clubs together?” Sparkles said, trying to keep peace between the groups. 

Before anything else could be said a staff member walked into the office and told Sparkles he was needed. This left the two groups to decide on the gaming club. Of course nothing is easy so Wilbur denied wanting to combine their clubs which Dream agreed. MCC only allowed teams of four and only one team from one school was allowed. Combining their teams wouldn’t be helpful at all; they would have to fight each other to decide who would be in the team. 

“We have until June to make this club so why don’t we make it a competition Wilbur?” Dream suggested “We have the student body decide who’s club would be the one who goes to MCC”. 

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked peaking out from behind Tommy. 

“We all know this school sucks ass this is the one time we could possibly beat them in something” Dream explained “So we have the student body decide who will represent the school”. 

“So whatever group has the most student support gets to be an official club and go to MCC?” Wilbur said to himself out loud. This could be good since it’s easy to sway the student body and Wilbur already has a plan for that. Looking up at Dream Wilbur smiles and says “I agree to these terms”. 

The two groups went their separate ways. Wilbur brought the three underclassmen to a quiet spot in the school so they could plan how to gain support front the student body. Dream’s group already has a lot of support so they will have to work hard to gain support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If there is any mistakes in this book please feel free to tell me!


End file.
